


hey don't you wanna run and call her name?

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Tim Drake/always-a-girl!Jason Todd for the prompt the L Word. In which rum is consumed and secrets are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey don't you wanna run and call her name?

"This is truly embarrassing," Jay sighs.

" _You're_ embarrassing."

"No, you are," Jay says. "I mean – wow."

Tim blushes. She's _been_ blushing for about an hour, when Jay climbed through her window and pulled a bottle of Malibu out of her leather jacket with the declaration that what they really needed around here was some ex-Robin bonding time. Tim didn't mention that the last time they did _that_ she ended up with a knife to her throat. She's sort of learned, over the last year or so since Jay's been back, to roll with her mood swings. 

You can't expect a girl to crawl out of her grave and then be _normal_.

"It's not that big a deal," Tim says. "I'm seventeen. A lot of girls don't experiment much before college."

Jay raises one perfect eyebrow. "I don't know what boring-ass girls _you've_ been hanging out with, but that's truly sad." She takes a drink from the bottle, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving a smudge of bright red lipstick there. "I thought you rich girls all got wasted at sleepovers and practiced kissing and stuff."

Tim snorts. "Not so much."

"Lame," Jay says. "When _I_ was a rich bitch for like, ten minutes –"

"Two years –"

" _Whatever_. I would've been all over that shit."

Tim shakes her head. "You're ridiculous," she says.

"And you're _seventeen_ and no one's ever kissed you," Jay says, poking her in the shoulder. Her nails are long and sharp and covered in chipped black nail polish. Tim wants to grab her wrist, wants –

"It's not like I've exactly had the opportunities," she says.

"No cute boys at your school? No cute superfreaks like us to play tonsil hockey with?" Jay makes a kissy face at her, which is _not helping_ , but Tim's a little buzzed from the rum she actually drank so she says, "No. No cute girls."

And _that_ gets Jay to shut up for a second, which, Tim wishes she'd said this _ages_ ago in that case. She grabs the bottle back from Jay and takes a _long_ drink. Jay doesn't say anything for a while, just kind of _stares_ at her, until Tim asks, "What?"

"Nothing," Jay says. She shakes her head, dark curls falling into her eyes for a second before she brushes them back impatiently. "I just can't _believe_ you didn't tell me."

Tim doesn't say _it was kind of obvious_. "When was I going to tell you?" she asks. "When you were trying to kill me the first time? Maybe the second? Or maybe –"

Jay puts her hand on Tim's mouth. Her eyes are wide, that crazy blue that Tim _hates_ that she hides behind that stupid mask. She looks thoughtful, which in Tim's experience is never a great thing. Then she pulls her hand back, says, "Kiss _me_."

Tim sighs. She's in no mood for this level of teasing. "Jay, don't."

"No," she says. She touches Tim's bottom lip with her thumb, scoots a little closer to her where they're sitting on the floor, backs against the bed. "I'm serious, baby bird. I mean," she says, and she runs her hand through Tim's short hair and Tim feels herself _shiver_. "I'm kind of an amazing kisser. Like, I will ruin everyone else for you."

"You're unbelievable," Tim says, even though what she means is _please_.

"That's what I just _said_ , didn't I?"

"Jay –"

"Timmy," Jay says, and her face is right _there_ , big eyes staring into Tim's. "I'm asking nice, okay? But then after that I'm just gonna _do it_ , so you might as well say _yes_."

"God," Tim says. "Okay, okay, you –"

She doesn't get to finish, because then that's Jay's _mouth_ , big and soft and stupidly perfect, and Tim doesn't have much to _compare_ her to, but it only takes about five seconds before Tim knows that Jay's _right_ \- she's fucking ruined her for anyone else.

Tim kisses back, opens her mouth when Jay coaxes her a little, and then she gets a little braver, reaches up to put her hands in Jay's hair, the soft tangles that Tim already knows, from entirely different circumstances, smell like papaya. She feels Jay grin against her, and then she yelps when Jay bites her lip.

"Sorry," Jay says. She pulls back, but she's still right _there_. "I'm kinda pushy."

"Just kinda?" Tim asks, and Jay laughs. She touches Tim's face again, and she makes this _noise_ that Tim's going to be thinking about for days. "You uh," Jay says, wiping at Tim's cheek with her thumb. "Stole a little of my lipstick."

Tim's not exactly sure whether it's protocol in this situation to say she doesn't mind, so she just leans back in and kisses Jay again. "See?" Jay laughs. "I fuckin' knew you'd be a quick learner."


End file.
